Doubt and Uncertainty
by glasgowgirl
Summary: A short, one-shot, fluff piece, about Draco and Scorpius Malfoy's relationship. Set immediately before the Deathly Hallows Epilogue. This is my first HP Fanfic. Please Read and Review : ...x


**Doubt and Uncertainty**

**A Scorpius/Draco One Shot**

_**AN: Hey guys! This is just a little one-shot, fluff piece that popped into my head, so thought I would write it down for you guys. As you will quickly tell upon reading, this is set just before the epilogue of HP and the Deathly Hallows.**_

_**This is my first Harry Potter fic I've written, although I've now read a few. If you'd like some good recommendations check out my fave stories :)**_

_**Anways on with the story. Enjoy =)...**_

* * *

"The only thing that can be certain, is uncertainty."

(Renee Descartes, 1647)

Malfoy Manor was tucked far away from prying muggle eyes, in the idyllic countryside around the outskirts of Wiltshire, set in a mass of expansive land, it was definitely luxurious to say the least.

The interior of the Malfoy family home had as much a sense of wealth as the building and grounds, it was encased by. The manor house was decorated in a sumptuous manner, that depicted an aura of grandeur, with the pure blood heritage proudly on display in various forms, whether that be artwork or precious family heirlooms, which were displayed on every available surface.

Draco Malfoy was currently situated on an antique arm-chair, by the large bay window of the sitting room of the luxurious Malfoy Manor, with a glass of fire whiskey in hand. He was expectantly watching a pure white peacock, strutting majestically along the top of the neatly manicured hedge, that enclosed the immaculate gardens surrounding the manor.

Scorpius Malfoy entered the sitting room expecting to find it empty, his parents rarely ventured from their own personal chambers and he knew his grand-parents were out tonight. They were attending some social event which was raising funds for 's hospital. Although they had been shunned slightly from society since the days when his father was a boy, and the down-fall of the Dark Lord, they were still aspiring social climbers.

So Scorpius was surprised to find his father to be present.

As Draco looked over his son, he found him to be almost an exact replica of his younger self. He had blond hair, a pointed chin, a pale face, and light blue eyes, though his son's nose was slightly smaller than his own, and his eyes and mouth were more similar in shape to those of his mothers features. His precious only child walked into the room with a proud strut, which with a slight smile reminded him, that he himself used to walk in the same manner.

None the less, Scorpius crossed the room, and settled himself in the empty chair, across from his father.

Draco surveyed his only son, over the rim of his glass of fire whiskey, something was most definitely troubling the boy, but before he could broach the subject the silence was momentarily broken.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin? What if I'm a Gryffindor?"

It was said in no more than a whisper, that was meant for his father alone. In that moment, Draco knew, that nothing more than his imminent departure, could have forced Scorpius to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Draco rose from his position by the window, and after making sure they were most definitely alone, walked over to where his son was situated, placing a tender hand on his shoulder, which in his own way was meant to be a gesture of affection for the young boy.

"Scorpius, to me it will not matter what house you are placed in at Hogwarts. You will always be my son, although your grandparents may be not be impressed, I will always be proud of you. If indeed you are placed in Gryffindor, then Gryffindor house, will have gained another excellent student. One of the bravest men, I ever knew was a Gryffindor, you know."

When Scorpius looked eagerly up at his father, Draco decided he may aswell share his story with his only son.

"Harry Potter was in the same year with me at Hogwarts. We we're never exactly what you could call friends, but he was a great wizard, although many say luck and more talented friends aided him in his road to greatness. Anyway, when the final war with the Dark Lord occurred, Harry Potter saved my life. Myself and two acquaintances followed Harry and his friends through the corridors of Hogwarts that night, while he searched for something of interest to the Dark Lord."

Draco stopped to take a breath, before continuing.

"We followed him into a room, and ended up engaged in battle with each other. My friend at the time Crabbe, sent a dark curse towards them, unfortunately he had no idea to control it once he had set it loose, and hadn't bothered to pay attention to learning the counter jinx. We made a run for it, but we couldn't get away from it. It was too late for Crabbe, and the flames were much too hot, and seared our skin, taking our breath away, and although we were enemies, Harry saved Goyle and I. I have no idea what made him do it, but he did. He has so much of a zest for human lives, he couldn't stand to see even his enemies perish in flames, before his very eyes, so he saved us."

Scorpius let out the bated breath, he'd been holding onto, while he heard his fathers story. He did not know much about his father childhood, but it was nice to hear none the less.

"My life was mapped out for me, but I won't have it be that way for you. You need to find your own way in this world, you'll make mistakes just like we all do, but that's how you learn, Scor." Draco concluded, using the pet name he affectionately used for his son. Of course he would never have been able to say something like that with his father around. It wouldn't be considered pure blood etiquette.

Scorpius rose, from his chair feeling strangely comforted, and engaged his father in an awkward embrace, before leaving the room, at the door he paused briefly, and turned to his father.

"Thanks, Dad."

With that Scorpius left for bed, knowing he would now be able to sleep easily tonight, and lose himself in dreams of Hogwarts, and what the future may hold for him.

Draco however, was not feeling so at ease with himself or his life. He himself had married a women he didn't love and had a child with her, just because she was a pure blood, and that was what his family expected of him. He done things he would never be able to retract, for the same reason, but he wouldn't have this for his son. He would never regret having Scorpius though, it had only been done to carry on the family name, but he could never regret that decision, as his son was the only person Draco Malfoy truly cared about...

* * *

_**Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by. Well thats my one shot over, what did you think? Was it a hit or a miss? Please leave me some reviews and let me know :) Constructive criticism is always welcome **__**too...**_

_**Would anyone like me to continue this into a next generation style fic? As some ideas for one just popped into my head, as I wrote this. If so let me know via a review or a PM.**_

_**Much Luv**_

_**~glasgowgirl =)...x**_


End file.
